


(Mal)functioning Gaydar?

by Shibani



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Bollywood, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibani/pseuds/Shibani
Summary: In Befikre, the two leads keep daring each other to do stupid shit, I thought that would be something Kartik would do, and Aman, being a love sick puppy that he is, will obviously listen to him.Hope it was worth your time :) Leave behind Kudos and comments <3
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	(Mal)functioning Gaydar?

Gaydar exists, Kartik was living proof of that. And he could look past the feminine clothes, body piercings, tattoos and other such useless stuff that people associated with gays.  
  
The first time his gaydar tingled was when he in college when he befriended Nisha, and while all boys at DU were fascinated by her looks and badass attitude, only Kartik knew that she was lesbian and was in love with her best friend back in Punjab.  
  
The next time, he was on Baga beach in Goa, watching the sunset in the dark blue waters and sensing a constant gaze on him, and when he looked up, his eyes met with the bluest he had seen till the date. Paul was amazing, an amazing kisser too, but they had left it at that.  
  
So yeah, Kartik’s gaydar was functioning at its best, thank you very much, and it was absurd to believe that Aman, of all people, was gay.  
Oh no, not because of his less flamboyant clothes, or his conservative outlook towards life, but Kartik couldn’t really feel anything about him that was screaming “gay alert”  
  
Gaydar doesn’t exist, Aman was living proof of that. And he did look past the feminine clothes, body piercings, tattoos and other such useless stuff that people associated with gays. His gaydar never tingled until the day he met Kartik, but that was because every bit of him screamed “I am gay” in red, well, violet, since it was a violet jacket that he was wearing that day.

  
Right now, both were in a shanty bar, sharing a beer bottle since they were broke, no thanks to Kartik.

  
Being colleagues, who were both aware that they were overqualified for handing out pamphlets and talking of finding love in toothpaste, the two were inseparably since the last three months, and with Kartik being thrown out of his third flat in the last two years, and Aman offering his one BHK for him to crash in, they were joined to the hip.

  
Their colleagues would bet money that the two were together, but when Kartik would rebuke them, proudly telling them that Kartik’s gaydar never failed and Aman denying comments on his sexuality, they would lose the money to the other colleagues.

  
Until today, as they both were high as kites on the drugs Kartik had managed to score some drugs from heaven knows where, with the very little money they had, the two were simply daring each other to do any silly tasks, since Kartik had watched Befikre before drugs had kicked in and had thought that it would be a brilliant idea, and when Aman dared him to kiss him, he did just that, though not on his lips, instead his forehead.

  
Aman giggled and sat next to him, resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder.  
Kartik’s drugged brain made a realization, his gaydar wasn’t working that well, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> In Befikre, the two leads keep daring each other to do stupid shit, I thought that would be something Kartik would do, and Aman, being a love sick puppy that he is, will obviously listen to him.  
> Hope it was worth your time :) Leave behind Kudos and comments <3


End file.
